(1) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, which is a widely used type of flat panel display, typically displays an image by applying voltages to electrodes disposed on substrates in the LCD to rearrange liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer interposed between the electrodes, thereby controlling an amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD has an advantage of being thin, relative to other types of display devices, but side visibility is typically lower than front visibility in the LCD. Accordingly, various types of liquid crystal arrays and/or driving methods have been developed in attempts to increase side visibility of the LCD. For example, in an attempt to improve the viewing angle of an LCD, the LCD may include a substrate on which both a pixel electrode and a reference electrode are disposed.
However, when the LCD includes the substrate on which both the pixel electrode and the reference electrode are disposed, parasitic capacitance between the pixel and reference electrodes and a data line is induced. However, when an interval between the pixel and reference electrodes and the data line is widened, to reduce the parasitic capacitance therebetween, transmittance of the LCD is reduced.
Additionally, the transmittance is further reduced due to a reduction reaction of the pixel and reference electrodes during a manufacturing process of the pixel electrode and the reference electrode that uses a transparent material.